


will you be my valentine?

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date unless you want it to be a date. I do like you, Rose,” Finn rambled. “I would love to see where a relationship with you would go. You’re one of the kindest and smartest women I know. You’re beautiful, you know what you want in life, and I’m totally ruining our friendship. This isn’t what I had planned. I should have waited later.”or:  Finn decides to confess his feelings for Rose while they're having lunch.  It doesn't go exactly as planned, but Rose's response makes him smile.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 3 - “Awww, you asked me to be your valentine.”  
> Prompt by prompt-bank on Tumblr

Finn was nervous. 

As he was on his way to the restaurant, he kept thinking about how he was going to declare his feelings to Rose. He knew exactly what he was going to say to her and when, but he didn’t want to ruin their lunch, let alone their friendship. It had been a few days since they’d seen each other, both having busy schedules, yet they'd never let it come between their friendship. 

As he reached a stoplight, Rey called him, and he was grateful to hear from her. “Hey,” he said as the background noise from Rey came through the car’s speakers. 

“Hey, are you there yet?” Rey asked.

“No. Why?” 

“Because Rose told me she was there waiting on you.” 

_Great,_ he thought. 

The light turned green, and he started to drive and got in the right lane. “I’m only two minutes away. Traffic is horrible.” 

“Oh. Well, are you going to tell Rose?” 

“Are you sure this is the right time?” Finn asked. “It’s been a few days since Rose and I talked. Maybe I should see if anything’s changed in her life before I do.” He wasn’t necessarily having second thoughts, but he didn’t want to ambush Rose. 

“There never is a right time.” Rey’s voice was soft. “Just look at Ben and I. You can do this, Finn. You’re a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Tell her how you feel.” 

“Thanks, Rey. I needed to hear that,” Finn admitted as he turned into the restaurant parking lot. “I’m there now.”

“If it doesn’t go well, we’ll go get drinks tonight. But don’t worry! Trust your instincts and do what feels right.” 

“I will.” He found a parking space and shut the car off. “I’ll tell you how it goes later.” 

“You better. Good luck!”

Finn thanked Rey again and then they said their goodbyes. Rey’s encouragement made him feel better about the situation than he had moments before. As he got out of the car, he rehearsed his words again. If he felt something was wrong with Rose, then he wasn’t going to follow through with it. 

After all, friendship came first, and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

When Finn entered the restaurant, a waitress asked him how many for a table, but he quickly told her someone was waiting for him. He spotted Rose instantly and went in her direction. “Hey,” he said as he slid into the seat across from Rose. “I’m sorry for being late. The traffic was rough.”

“I know, traffic's terrible today,” Rose said, smiling at him. “It's good to see you. I hate it when we go so long without seeing each other.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Finn said, smiling at her. “And I know. I don’t either. I’m glad we’ve got today though.”

Rose picked up her menu and started to look through it. “Things have just been entirely too crazy lately. I got put on this huge project with Kaydel and I feel like I've hardly had time to sleep, let alone do anything else.”

“Yeah.” Finn sighed as he picked up his menu. “Phasma’s been making us work ten-hour shifts. Apparently, people from corporate are coming for evaluations. I don’t think my schedule will go back to normal until next month.”

“Ten-hour shifts?” Rose just shook her head. “I think I hate both of our bosses now. I know mine isn't leaving me with any time to even think about plans for Valentine’s Day, let alone actually form some.”

The waiter came over to their table, asking them what they wanted to drink before whisking away again. Finn put down his menu, already knowing what he wanted. “I haven’t been able to think about plans either. If you could make plans, what would you want to do?”

“I don't know,” Rose said, sighing. “It would be really nice to have someone to spend Valentine’s Day with, but since there is no man and hasn't been one for a while, it's kind of hard to think of something fun to do. I was hoping that maybe I could round up some friends and we could go get drinks or something, but pretty much everyone I know is in a relationship except for you. I'm sure they don't want to spend their Valentine’s Day with me, and I don't think you would either.”

Finn was relieved to hear she didn’t have plans or someone to share the day with. Being lonely and single wasn’t fun, but he didn’t want to admit his feelings if there was a potential guy. “I don’t have plans either. There hasn’t been anyone for me lately except,” he paused as his words began to falter. 

That was a line he'd rehearsed earlier, but it wasn’t meant to be said then. 

He saw her face change slightly. He felt awful that she felt that he wouldn’t want to spend the day with her. He’d love to spend the day with her. “Will you be my Valentine?” he asked, his heart pounding in his chest as he registered what he just said. 

“Awww, you asked me to be your valentine,” Rose said, grinning. “That's so sweet of you, Finn.”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date unless you want it to be a date. I do like you, Rose,” Finn rambled. “I would love to see where a relationship with you would go. You’re one of the kindest and smartest women I know. You’re beautiful, you know what you want in life, and I’m totally ruining our friendship. This isn’t what I had planned. I should have waited later.” 

He sighed as he realized how stupid he sounded. “Look, it can just be two people hanging out together on Valentine’s Day like any other day. It can be whatever you're comfortable with. And if you want me to leave, I’ll walk away.”

Rose sat there for a few moments before what Finn was trying to say hit her. “Are you seriously telling me that you want to be more than friends? Or did I get that all wrong?”

“I am. Yes,” Finn said quickly. 

Rose smiled at him. “I never thought I would hear you say that. I was certain that you'd never want to turn this into more.”

“Really?” Finn smiled back at her. “I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same way.” He almost took her hand on the table but thought against it. 

Rose saw him hesitate so she reached across the table and linked their hands together. “I've felt this way for a long time. Entirely too long for me to want to admit. I'm just glad that I'm able to admit it now. As for your Valentine’s Day date idea, I am down for that. What do you want us to do?”

“Me too.” Her skin felt warm against his. “I was thinking we could wander around town and go out to dinner.” Finn grinned. “But now I think I need to put some more thought into it.”

“No, don't,” Rose said, grinning back. “That sounds perfect. I can think of no better way to spend this Valentine's Day than that.”

“Alright,” Finn said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Then it’s a date.”

The waiter came back to the table and got their orders, and after that, the conversation was more like a normal one between them, much to the relief of Finn. They talked more about what their bosses were currently putting them through until their food came, and then the subject turned to whether or not they thought this Valentine's Day would be the day that Ben finally gave Rey a ring. Finn thought no, but Rose thought yes, and they both agreed that they couldn't wait to find out who was right on Valentine's night. By the time that the waiter brought the check, they were smiling and laughing like usual, and it made them both happy to know that this new dimension of their relationship hadn't changed things. 

Finn grabbed the check before Rose could, and she shook her head. “Nope. Let me pay for mine.”

“Nonsense,” Finn said as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a card. “You paid last time, and I’m the one who asked if we could get together this week.”

“But you're going to be paying for Valentine's Day dinner, I assume, so I thought it would be best if we split today,” Rose said seriously. “Now let me pay for mine.”

The look on her face told Finn not to argue. “Okay. But I don’t want you to protest anything else on our date even if it’s something unexpected.”

“Agreed. Now give me that check so I can figure mine out,” Rose said.

Finn handed over the check, and then soon both bills were paid and they were heading out of the restaurant. They stopped on the sidewalk outside and Rose turned to Finn with a big smile on her face. “I am really looking forward to Valentine's Day, Finn. I never would have thought I'd be saying that when I walked into the restaurant, but it's the truth now. Our first date will be something really special, I think. I hope, anyway.”

“Me too.” Finn’s hand found hers, and their fingers tangled together. “I know it will be.” He looked into her eyes, and he felt the need to kiss her. His fingers brushed a lock of black hair from her face, and his hand cupped her cheek. Their lips met, and he kissed her softly. The brief kiss made them both breathless, and he smiled. “I’ll call you later.”

Rose took a deep breath before smiling back. “I can't wait.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Rose started to walk away, and as they both headed to their cars, they couldn't help but think about how wonderful Valentine's Day was going to be.


End file.
